Conventionally, there is a toy that moves by imparting a vibration to the toy. For example, the toy moves by a thrust force due to a vibration generated by a piezoelectric element provided within the toy.
The toy, however, merely moves in a moving direction set in advance, and there is room for improvement in the variety of movements using vibrations.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an apparatus movement system, an apparatus, an apparatus movement control method, a storage medium having stored therein an apparatus movement control program, and a cardboard member that are capable of improving the variety of movements using vibrations.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an apparatus movement system according to the exemplary embodiment, an apparatus movement system controls a movement of an apparatus. The apparatus comprises a first vibration unit, a second vibration unit, a first grounded portion, and a second grounded portion. The second vibration unit is a certain distance away from the first vibration unit. A first grounded portion is at least one of portions of the apparatus that are grounded, and is configured to vibrate in accordance with a vibration of at least the first vibration unit. A second grounded portion is one of the portions of the apparatus that are grounded, and is configured to vibrate in accordance with a vibration of at least the second vibration unit. The apparatus movement system comprises a computer configured to generate a first control signal for controlling the vibration of the first vibration unit and a second control signal for controlling the vibration of the second vibration unit. In a state where the apparatus is on a certain surface, the apparatus moves on the certain surface by the vibration of the first grounded portion grounded on the certain surface and/or the vibration of the second grounded portion grounded on the certain surface.
Based on the above, vibrations are imparted to an apparatus, whereby it is possible to move the apparatus on a certain surface in real space. Two independent vibrations to be imparted to the apparatus are controlled, whereby it is possible to vary movements due to vibrations.
Further, the first vibration unit may be on a left side of the apparatus with respect to a moving direction of the apparatus. The second vibration unit may be on a right side of the apparatus with respect to the moving direction of the apparatus.
Based on the above, vibration sections are attached to the left and right with respect to a moving direction of the apparatus. Thus, it is possible to stably move the apparatus.
Further, the first grounded portion may be on a left side of the apparatus with respect to a moving direction of the apparatus. The second grounded portion may be on a right side of the apparatus with respect to the moving direction of the apparatus.
Based on the above, grounded portions are provided on the same sides as vibration sections attached to the left and right with respect to a moving direction. Thus, it is easy to transmit a vibration to each of the grounded portions.
Further, the first grounded portion may vibrate more strongly by the vibration of the first vibration unit than by the vibration of the second vibration unit. The second grounded portion may vibrate more strongly by the vibration of the second vibration unit than by the vibration of the first vibration unit.
Based on the above, it is easy to control a vibration to be transmitted to each of grounded portions.
Further, the apparatus may further comprise a main body, a first housing, and a second housing. The first housing comprises the first vibration unit. The second housing comprises the second vibration unit. The main body comprises a first engagement portion and a second engagement portion. The first engagement portion is detachably engaged with the first housing. The second engagement portion is detachably engaged with the second housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to configure the apparatus in a form in which a vibration section included in a housing is added to a main body portion of the apparatus for use.
Further, the first engagement portion may comprise a first fitting portion. The first fitting portion is configured to fit at least a part of the first housing. The second engagement portion may comprise a second fitting portion. The second fitting portion is configured to fit at least a part of the second housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to certainly fix the housing that includes the vibration section. Thus, it is possible to efficiently transmit a vibration of the vibration section to the main body portion.
Further, the first fitting portion may be formed so as to fit at least a part of the first housing near a place where the first vibration unit is installed in the first housing. The second fitting portion may be formed so as to fit at least a part of the second housing near a place where the second vibration unit is installed in the second housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to efficiently transmit the vibration of the vibration section to the main body portion.
Further, the apparatus movement system may further comprise a control apparatus. The control apparatus is separate from the apparatus and comprises the computer configured to generate the control signal. The computer of the control apparatus further transmits the first control signal and the second control signal generated in the generation of the control signal to the apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to control a movement of the apparatus using a separate control apparatus.
Further, the control apparatus may further comprise an operation unit. The operation unit is configured to be operated by a user. In the generation of the control signal, the control apparatus may generate the first control signal and the second control signal based on an operation on the operation unit.
Based on the above, it is possible to control the movement of the apparatus by operating an operation section included in the separate control apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the control signal, based on a content of a user operation, frequencies at which the first vibration unit and/or the second vibration unit vibrate are set, and the first control signal and/or the second control signal may be generated.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust an optimal vibration frequency for moving the apparatus.
Further, the apparatus may further comprise an image capturing unit. The image capturing unit is configured to capture a portion around the apparatus. In the generation of the control signal, based on a captured image captured by the image capturing unit, the first control signal and the second control signal may be generated.
Based on the above, it is possible to automatically move the apparatus using a captured image.
Further, the first grounded portion may have at least three portions of the apparatus that are grounded. The second grounded portion may have at least three portions of the apparatus that are grounded.
Based on the above, it is easy to move the apparatus.
Further, the computer may further detect an orientation of the apparatus. Based on a detection result of the orientation, the computer estimates a situation where the apparatus moves.
Based on the above, it is possible to notify a user of an abnormal orientation, for example, in a case where the apparatus falls down.
Further, the main body may be formed by folding at least one cardboard.
Based on the above, it is possible to assemble a main body portion by folding a cardboard member.
Further, the apparatus movement system may be carried out in the forms of an apparatus and an apparatus movement control method.
Further, in an exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an apparatus movement control program according to the exemplary embodiment, an apparatus movement control program is executed by a computer included in a control apparatus for controlling a movement of an apparatus comprising a first vibration unit, a second vibration unit a certain distance away from the first vibration unit, and an image capturing unit configured to capture a portion around the apparatus. The apparatus movement control program causes the computer to execute: generating a first control signal for controlling a vibration of the first vibration unit, thereby vibrating at least the first vibration unit, thereby vibrating a first grounded portion which is at least one of portions of the apparatus that are grounded, thereby moving the apparatus on a certain surface; and generating a second control signal for controlling a vibration of the second vibration unit, thereby vibrating at least the second vibration unit, thereby vibrating a second grounded portion which is at least one of the portions of the apparatus that are grounded, thereby moving the apparatus on the certain surface. In the generation of the first control signal, based on a captured image captured by the image capturing unit, the first control signal is generated, In the generation of the second control signal, based on a captured image captured by the image capturing unit, the second control signal is generated.
Based on the above, vibrations are imparted to an apparatus, whereby it is possible to move the apparatus on a certain surface in real space. Two independent vibrations to be imparted to the apparatus are controlled, whereby it is possible to vary movements due to vibrations. Further, it is also possible to automatically move the apparatus using a captured image captured by the apparatus.
Further, in an exemplary configuration of a cardboard member according to the exemplary embodiment, a cardboard member is configured to form an apparatus to and from which a first game controller comprising a first vibration unit and a second game controller comprising a second vibration unit are attached and detached. The apparatus comprises a first engagement portion, a second engagement portion, a first grounded portion, and a second grounded portion. With the first engagement portion, the first game controller is detachably engaged by fitting at least a part of the first game controller. With the second engagement portion, the second game controller is detachably engaged by fitting at least a part of the second game controller. The first grounded portion is at least one of portions of the apparatus that are grounded, and is configured to vibrate in accordance with a vibration of at least the first vibration unit of the first game controller attached to the first engagement portion. The second grounded portion is at least one of the portions of the apparatus that are grounded, and is configured to vibrate in accordance with a vibration of at least the second vibration unit of the second game controller attached to the second engagement portion. The cardboard member is folded, thereby integrally forming the apparatus comprising the first engagement portion, the second engagement portion, the first grounded portion, and the second grounded portion.
Based on the above, a cardboard member is folded, whereby it is possible to configure an apparatus for moving in real space, by attaching a first game controller and a second game controller to the apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, vibrations to be imparted to an apparatus are controlled, whereby it is possible to vary movements due to vibrations.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.